Tender Loving Care
by Yuri-hime
Summary: All Minako needs when she's feeling sick is a lil tender loving care from her Reiko. PGSM Universe


**Disclaimer** - No, I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon/PGSM. They are owned by the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi.

**AN:** This lil fic was inspired by a scene in **Gemna's** PGSM fic _Koi Ponds, Koalas, and Playing Dumb_ where Rei worried about Minako becoming sick. Thus this fic was born. Hope you all enjoy~ =3

* * *

Rei lightly dampened a cloth in the small white bowl full of water, that sat perched on the small table beside Minako's bed. She then lightly squeezed out the excess water from the cloth, then tenderly placed the damp cloth on Mina's hot fevered forehead.

Minako's only reaction to the coolness now pressed lightly against her temple was a soft sigh of relief in between her laboured breathing.

Rei looked down worriedly at the woman who had so effortlessly captured her heart, and she lovingly stroked her fingers down the side of Mina's heated face.

"Baka...why did you wait outside of the shrine in the pouring rain just for me to come home? Now you're so sick...so sick...almost like...the last time," Rei closed her eyes and shuddered in remembered pain of the time when she had last lost Minako to an illness.

Suddenly Rei felt a weak grip on the hand still pressed lightly against Minako's face, and she opened her eyes to meet caramel-coloured ones staring back at her.

"S-S-Sorry...didn't mean...to get sick...and m-make you worry," Minako laboured out, and she gave Rei's hand a light squeeze.

Rei raised her free hand and gently brushed Minako's sweat-dampened bangs across her forehead.

"I love you, you know. And it's my job to worry about you...and to take care of you," Rei replied as she softly stroked her thumb lightly down Minako's cheek.

Minako began to cough violently, her entire body shaking hard with each expulsion of air. Rei immediately gathered Minako into her strong arms, and held her girlfriend tightly against her chest, mentally willing Mina's fever and sickness away.

Once the coughing spell had finally ceased, Rei carefully eased Minako back down onto her bed.

Minako had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and she had such a pained expression on her face that Rei felt her heart break. She quickly gathered Minako back into her arms and gently began to rock the idol. A soft lilting tune flowed from Rei's lips, and Mina immediately relaxed into Rei's embrace. It was an old lullaby that Rei's mother would sing to her when she was a little girl, to scare away any night terrors that Rei had.

Rei continued to softly sing and hum the tune until she felt Mina's body fully relax in slumber against her. Then as tenderly as she could, she gently laid the now-sleeping Minako back down onto her bed covers. Minako murmured softly in her sleep, Rei's hand that she had gripped earlier still held firmly in her hand.

Rei smiled down adoringly at her sleeping princess, and leaned forward to place a loving kiss against Minako's slightly-cooler forehead. Rei now knew, the way she sometimes just _knew_ things, that Minako would be alright. She would make a full recovery soon.

Rei smiled softly down at her love, before she used her free hand to turn off the night-side lamp, throwing Minako's bedroom into darkness. The only light that pierced the inky-blackness of the room came from the silvery-glow of the moon, filtering in through Minako's curtained window. It seemed almost fitting to Rei that a full Moon would be watching over them tonight.

Rei climbed carefully into the soft comfy bed, and gathered her sleeping beauty into her arms. Minako mumbled softly in her sleep, and Rei could feel the smile that pulled up the corners of Minako's lips, as the singer's face pressed against her neck.

"Goodnight, Mina. Sleep well and get better soon. I love you," Rei tenderly whispered as she gave Minako a chaste kiss on her lips.

Minako sighed happily in her sleep, and surprised Rei by murmuring back, "I love you too, my Reiko. I love you."

* * *

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**AN:** Just a bit of fluff~ Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you guys thought of it =3


End file.
